A traditional gaslight was a light that burned aerated fuel to produce a flickering flame. Traditional gaslights were the ultimate development of flame-based lighting and were later replaced by the availability of electric lighting. One important aspect of a traditional gaslight was the flickering flame, which produced a varying flame that is familiar and comfortable to many observers and is in keeping with historical, archival, and museum environments. However, for many historical, archival, and museum environments, it is simply not safe or practical to use an open flame in lighting applications. In fact, most building codes would simply prohibit such an approach to historically accurate lighting due to fire concerns as well as the dangers of fuel combustion in modern air-tight buildings. Similarly, the associated soot and ash associated with such traditional gaslights prevent their use in many buildings. A synthetic gaslight uses modern technology to simulate both the appearance and the lighting effects of a traditional gaslight without the associated concerns or dangers.